


Climax

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Curse you autocorrect, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Don't you just hate autocorrect? Root sure doesn't.





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when I was watching Ellen clips on Youtube.

**Root** : Hey, sweetie. Doing anything _special_ tonight?

 **Shaw** : I’m watching climax.

 **Root** : Are you okay?

 **Shaw** : CLIMAX

 **Root** : Sweetie......Once was enough.

 **Shaw** : CLIMAX

 **Shaw** : CLIMAX

 **Shaw** : CLIMAX

 **Root** : Well, if you insist. Be there in a bit. XOXO.

 **Shaw** : No. I meant Cinemax.

 **Shaw** : I’m watching Cinemax.

1 missed call.

 **Shaw** : Root!

1 missed call.

1 missed call.

 **Shaw** : Root! Return my calls!

1 missed call

 **Shaw** : If you show up, I will strangle you.

Shaw puts down the phone as someone knocks on the door. She opens it to see Root leaning on the wall, smirking at her.

 **“** Hey, Sameen. I got your message.” The hacker says, stepping inside before Shaw could slam the door in her face.

Shaw rolls her eyes and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first person of interest story so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
